Simplemente porque te odio
by galilea
Summary: SPOILER! Oneshot! Una historia de Hermione y Snape. ¿Si no supieras utilizar la palabra amar,cual utilizarias? ¿Quizás odiar? Del amor al odio solo hay un paso, dicen algunos. Los que se pelean se desean, jejej. Besos espero que os guste


**CUIDADO ESTE FIC CONTIENE ALGUN SPOILER, AUNQUE NO LO DIGO DIRECTAMENTE SE PUEDE SACAR ALGUNA CONCLUSION DEL SEXTO LIBRO. SPOILER CUIDADO. YA TE HE AVISADO, NO LEAS SI NO QUIERES SABER NADA DEL SEXTO LIBRO.**

**Bien, ante todo ahora pido perdon por no haber actualizado aún "La hermana de Lupin", la verdad es que estoy un poco liada y un poco parada en la historia. Aunque espero poder continuarla dentro de poco, os lo juro, no la he abandonado. Voy a actualizar dentro de poco. **

**La idea de esta historia me vino al leer otros fics, y como siempre no sé si le hequitado a alguien la idea. Si ha sido así, perdoname, no queria hacerlo. He leido tanto fics que nunca sé si la idea viene de mi o de otra persona. Creo que hay una parecida, siendo Slash em frances, pero la he buscado y no la he encontrado. Espero que os guste pues la he escrito en una hora y no me he calentado mucho la cabeza, simplemente me he dejado llevar por mi imaginación.**

**TE AVISO, SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS MUY DULZONAS NO LO LEAS, PUEDE QUE ME DIGAS QUE SOLO SÉ ESCRIBIR COSAS ASÍ...Y QUIZÁS TENGAS RAZON. jEJEJEJE. BESOS A TODOS.**

* * *

CAPITULO

¿Quién se creía que era ella¿Quién se creía Albus Dumbledore? Siempre metiéndose donde no debían, donde no les llamaba. La Directora había tomado el papel de directora y a la vez la de su peor pesadilla. ¡Ya se había ocupado de eso él!. Maldito viejo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle a él, a Severus Snape, que era un niño mimado¿Mimado él¡Por Merlín si sus padres no le dirigían las palabras nunca¿Cómo iba a ser una persona mimada¡Y encima se atrevía a decirle que él la amaba¡Que amaba a la señorita Sabelotodo!. ¡LA odiaba! La odiaba a ella y a sus amigos, sobretodo a Potter. Estaba allí por culpa de ellos, encerrado en un mundo que no le gustaba, sin poder descansar, sin poder dejar que su cuerpo cayera en la más absoluta oscuridad para siempre.

Y esa maldita vieja urraca se atrevía a decirle que no la odiaba. Esa maldita idiota, estupida y creída niñata, que ahora por mala suerte era su compañera de trabajo. La odiaba con todo su corazón. Odiaba su sonrisa, su voz, su pelo, sus labios, su rostro, sus enfados, su cuerpo, su mente, su inteligencia…¡La odiaba! La odiaba…¡Y ella le odiaba!

-¿Profesor?...¿Profesor?-Snape volvió en sí y miro a la muerte alta y delgada que le miraba con preocupación-¿Se encuentra bien?

Snape la miro con enfado y con todo su odio.

-La odio, Granger. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar bien, si a la persona que más odio en este mundo no para de inmiscuirse en mi vida?. La odio.

Snape se levanto con rapidez y salio de la Sala de profesores, dejando a Hermione Granger temblando ante las palabras de Snape.

Entro en su despacho y se sentó a corregir unos ejercicios¡la odiaba!. La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar con fuerza. Una mujer alta, morena, con nos ojos marrones claros y una tez blanca como la porcelana lo miraba con enfado. ¡La odiaba!

-VA A DEJAR DE SER TAN INSORPORTABLE ALGUNA VEZ EN SU VIDA.

Snape se levanto y se acerco a ella como un torbellino, mirándola con rabia. ¡Como se atrevía a chillarle!.

-SALGA AHORA MISMO DE MI DESPACHO, SABELOTODO INSOPORTABLE.

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron, ambas con odio y rabia. Poco a poco la mirada morena fue ablandándose.

-¿Por qué me odia?-Snape retrocedió ante la inesperada pregunta. La miro desconcertado.

-La odio por quien es usted. La odio porque no deja de meterse en mi vida, la odio porque no me ha dejado vivir en paz desde que piso por primera vez el colegio. La odio porque se cree inteligente cuando es usted lo más estupido que he conocido. La odio por existir. La odio…le odio….Al igual que tu me odias.-Snape apretaba con fuerza los puños, el rostro de la chica compungido, algo que hacia que la odiara más aún, por ser él capaz de hacerle daño.-SALGA AHORA MISMO DE MI HABITACIÓN.

La mujer quedo de pie mirándole, pálida, asustada, sin poder moverse. Sin negarle que ella le odiaba, porque realmente¿ella le odiaba?

Al final salio de la habitación, sin decir nada. Sin encontrar palabras, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejándole solo odio al hombre de la habitación.

* * *

Snape se paseaba por los pasillos, con un rostro compungido, sin saber que alguien le observaba, alguien que le conocía mejor que nadie.

-Severus muchacho¿ocurre algo?

Snape se dio la vuelta y lo miro, era Dumbledore, tenía la manía de ir de cuadro en cuadro y visitar el colegio, y unas de sus diversiones preferidas parecían ser Snape. Meterse en la vida de Snape. Una vez cuando Snape le pregunto porque lo hacia, Dumbledore le contesto: "Has sacrificado mucho, y únicamente por suerte no has sacrificado más. Y yo no te he dado nada, ni felicidad, ni confort, nada. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que no te sientas solo" LA respuesta de Snape fue un bufido.

-Hoy he hablado con Hermione. Le gusta mucho dar clases de pociones.

Snape no contestó, solo recordó lo mucho que la odiaba¡por Merlín¿Cómo era posible odiar tanto a una persona?

-Me ha explicado la conversación que habéis mantenido esta tarde.

Snape lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sabia que tarde o temprano o el viejo chocho o la urraca le preguntarían por lo sucedido.

-La odio.

Una sonrisa salio del cuadro y Snape miro con frialdad a Dumbledore que sonreía abiertamente.

-No la odias. Le tienes en bastante estima y te preocupas por ella.

-¡Al pintor mágico se le olvido una parte de ti Viejo! Dices más sandeces que cuando estabas vivo.

-Ohhhh, yo no opino así Niño, creo que me hizo muy bien-Snape volvió a mirarlo, Dumbledore sonreía y en pocas palabras le había vuelto a decir que él era más sabio que el "grandioso" Snape.

"Viejo", así era como lo llamaba cuando estaban solo y no le gustaba lo que oía.

"Niño" así era como le respondía Dumbledore.

-Haber Severus, pensemos en las razones de que las odies: La odias porque junto a sus amigos descubrió que cumplías mis órdenes y que a mí en realidad me quedaban solo meses de vida. Porque te salvo de morir. La odias porque comparte una de tus pasiones, las pociones. La odias porque es inteligente. La odias porque te gustaría que ella te odia, pero sabes que no lo hace. La odias porque…-Dumbledore puso cara de pensar profundamente, lo que produjo que Snape frunciera las cejas rogando que se callara-…porque…porque simplemente la odias.

-Deja de decir tonterías Viejo.

Snape se marcho del pasillo, dejando a Dumbledore mirándole con diversión, pero antes de irse escucho.

-Nunca digo tonterías Niño.

* * *

Escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría, la miro sentado desde su butacón al lado del fuego, una hermosa mujer entro dentro con una extraña mirada.

-Quería hablar con usted profesor Snape.-Snape la miro con dureza, la mujer se mojo los labios nerviosamente con su lengua rosada-Yo…Albus me ha dado la contraseña.

La mujer se acerco a él con lentitud, mirándole fijamente.

-Minerva y Albus, me han dicho que debo hablar contigo. Que si vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo….

-Te odio-Esa era la única palabra que era capaz de articular Snape en presencia de esa mujer.

-Lo sé.

-Te odio más que a nadie e este mundo.

-Lo sé-La mujer se volvió a acerca un poco más a él-Pero yo no te odio Severus.

¡Una cosa más para odiar! La forma de ella al pronunciar su nombre de pila. ¡La odiaba!.

-Albus dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

-Te odio…TE ODIO-Snape se levanto con rapidez del butacón y la cogio de los brazos con fuerza- TE ODIO POR HABER ENTRADO EN MI HABITACION, TE ODIO POR SER QUIEN ERES. TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO.

Hermione lo miro, sin miedo a la frialdad de los ojos de él. Snape acercaba su rostro con furia al de ella, sin dejar de gritar.

-TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO.

Hermione miro su boca, apretada con crueldad y frialdad, demostrando la dureza del hombre que no dejaba, ciegamente y fuera de si, de gritar que la odiaba. Junto sus labios a los de él. Con suavidad, besándolo con tranquilidad.

Snape se separo de ella, mirándola por primera vez con una mirada perdida en su oscuros y vacíos ojos.

Ella se acerco a él, mientras él retrocedía con el rostro lleno de miedo, de soledad, de perdida. Snape topo con su butacón y cayo encima de este, quedando sentado y sin poder seguir escapando de los ojos de la muchacha.

Hermione apoyo sus manos en los brazos del butacón y acerco su rostro al de él. Con lentitud, para volver a rozarlos con suavidad, produciendo un escalofrió al hombre que se hallaba sentado.

-Yo también te odio Severus.

Solo fue un susurro, pero eso valió para que Snape correspondiera a los dos primeros besos de la muchacha, besándola con furia y apresándola con sus brazos para evitar su posible huida. Sus besos y caricias iban intercaladas, por suaves susurros del hombre, susurros en los que no concordaban las palabras con la suavidad que eran pronunciadas. Susurros que decían. "te odio", "te odio por tu inteligencia" "Odio tus labios" "Odio tu olor" "odio soñarte".

* * *

Un suave rayo de luz dio de lleno en su rostro, despertándole poco a poco. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada, una mirada que odiaba, una mirada marrón y llena de un sentimiento que él jamás conoció.

-Te odio.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, la odiaba con todo su corazón.

-¿Por qué?

Una pregunta que ya había contestado antes.

-Se sincero por favor.

-Te odio porque me haces sentir extraño, incomodo. Te odio porque tu inteligencia me reta, te odio porque tu olor me produce escalofríos, te odio porque tus labios me perturban, te odio porque no me dejaste descansar, te odio porque no me dejaste dormir para siempre, descansar para siempre. Te odio por que cuando pienso en ti sonrió como un estupido, te odio porque te odio con toda mi alma.

-Yo te amo.

-Te odio porque me amas.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Has amado alguna vez¿Han cuidado alguna vez de ti¿Han acariciado tu rostro cuando estabas triste¿te han abrazado¿Han llorado porque tu has llorado?

-Yo nunca lloro.

-¿Han llorado por tu no podías lloras¿Han reído porque tu te sentías feliz¿Te han demostrado alguna vez lo que significa amar?

Snape mantuvo su silencio.

-Trata de decirme lo mismo que antes, pero en vez de odio utiliza amor.

Snape la miro con miedo, con pánico. Hermione se acerco a él y le beso con delicadeza, con amor los labios.

-Yo te ayudare…Te amo porque me haces sentir extraño, te amo porque…

Hermione se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, Snape trago saliva.

-Te amo porque tu inteligencia me reta, te amo porque tu olor me produce escalofríos de placer, te amo porque tus labios me perturban, me vuelven loco, te amo porque no me dejaste cuando caía, te amo porque me haces reír, te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón.

-Entonces¿Por qué dices que me odias?

-Porque es la primera vez que utilizo la palabra amor. Porque nadie antes se ha atrevido a preocuparse por mi, a abrazarme, a llorar por mi cuando yo no puedo, ha quererme.

Hermione beso con amor a Snape.

-Yo te enseñare todo lo que eso significa.

Un beso lleno de pasión fue su respuesta para su nueva maestra o profesora, y en el momento en el que abrazo forma un solo ser a partir de dos seres se escucho un susurro.

-El Viejo dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

FIN


End file.
